Ichigo Ichihara
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Vernon Dursley leaves Harry on the lawn of an infamous woman named Yuko. She raises him as her own son, and proceeds to ruin all of Dumbledore's plans. Now Ichigo must learn how to use the forces his mother wields in order to inherit the shop.
1. Chapter 1

Vernon Dursley was a man on a mission. To get rid of his freak of a nephew, he had taken the business deal with free tickets to Japan. His first order of business was to leave the brat somewhere he would never see him again. So when he saw the bizarre house in between the tall buildings, he knew he had found the perfect spot. Leaving the kid inside the gate, he headed straight to the hotel without looking back.

* * *

Maru and Moro watched the horrid man leave. Picking up the child, they brought it to their mistress. Who didn't seem happy about something.

"There's a meddler's handiwork on this boy."

Waving her hand over the child, she saw magic flare up as certain suppressants were removed, and tracers fell off.

She knew somewhere in the U K, an old man was cursing violently as his pawn disappeared. Oh what fun!

Now she could deal with the child. No home, no parents and an uncertain future. But when she saw his expressive emerald eyes, she knew. She would keep the boy and raise him as her own. After all, it had been several years since she one up the old man who sent him to his aunt's family. But what to call him? Names had power in the world she worked in.

Her own private nickname she had already, but his given name would have to be appropriate. Then she remembered a manga she had been reading before the twins brought the boy in. The main character's name seemed appropriate for this child.

"Ichigo."

And so the wheel of fate turned, as Harry James Potter vanished and Ichigo Ichihara came into being.

* * *

His first day of normal school, and he couldn't wait. He hoped he could make friends who believed his stories about where he lived. There was always something new to discover in his mother's treasure room. Certain items he wasn't allowed to touch, but the vibe they gave off warned him away to begin with.

His mother had told him once he was old enough to understand that he was adopted, that though he wasn't hers by blood, he still shared a common bond with her. And in their world, that still meant they were mother and son. He had already begun his training in her ways, though his magic still had yet to develop enough to take on wishes.

He walked to school with his hand in hers, watching the different auras go by. He had seen them for as long as he could remember, though his mother was teaching him to distinguish colors to tell what kind of person they were.

Another boy was there, and he wore glasses too. So Ichigo introduced himself, and made his first friend named Watanuki. They got along great, once he admitted he could see spirits too. He later found out that Watanuki was fated to work at the shop.

Ichigo made a second friend in a boy who lived at a shrine named Domeki. Ichigo turned out to be a genius, as he was easily the top of the class every year. Watanuki and Domeki were his only real friends, and they hung out together a lot.

When Ichigo found out about magic classes, he immediately signed up. He passed the exam for night lessons, which were harder than normal ones, and began his mage training. As far as his friends were concerned, he had a rigorous cram school to get to every night. At least he got to sleep in his own bed every day.

* * *

Years had passed since Ichigo was first dropped off inside Yuko's yard, and he was a happy go lucky child. When he was almost eleven, his mother made him a magical construct that looked exactly like him, only with shorter hair and that silly scar he finally got rid of.

Since she took a small portion of his soul to make the construct move, he would see everything the doll saw. They set up a false childhood for the creation, and left it in the Dursley home. Knowing his mother was only doing this to one up the foolish old man in the castle, he saw nothing wrong with it. Another useful thing she added was that he could self destruct the doll from a distance if he said the word, or take it over and speak through it.

This would be the most elaborate prank he had ever played.

* * *

For four years, he had seen England through the constructs eyes. and he couldn't believe what blatant morons they were. Every time the doll went to the school, the old man placed him in a life threatening situation that HE had to get it out of!

First it was that blasted stone that the two known as Hermione and Ron egged him to protect (that later reappeared on his shelf once he had the thing in his hand), then there was the snake that was attacking students (he left a fake sword with the old man), then the escaped convict who turned out to be his godfather (all the sweets purchased went to his stash, including blood pops that he pranked Domeki with), and now his construct had to go through some stupid tournament! He gave help when he could, giving it spells and tricks to avoid dying prematurely.

He even helped with the ball, by telling it to ask out Luna Lovegood, and showing it how to dance properly.

Then there was that ceremony where the Dark Tosser tried to come back. Tried, and failed due to the fact that the blood flowing through the construct was snake's blood. Which explained why the idiot looked ridiculous coming out. Hell, the only reason the construct screamed was because he dropped the wok on his foot, piping hot!

So now the Dark Lord was back, and people were running around like headless chickens. At least he saved the Hufflepuff Diggory by pushing him out of the way. Diggory summoned the cup and got them both out of there.

Now the doll was back in Privet Drive, awaiting instructions. He told it to wait until something came up, so it was bored.

Then the dementors came after him and the fat idiot Dudley, and everything went to hell.

* * *

Harry (doll's official name) was awaiting the time when Dumbledore's little band of misfits picked him up. Oh, he knew alright, even with Hermione and Ron's lack of info. Which is why he only clued Sirius in on the fact that he knew.

Sirius was the only person besides Remus who would know the truth about their precious boy who lived, before his master took him home. He was tired of the bullshit, plain and simple.

Harry whispered to Sirius that they had to talk, and he managed to escape his so called friends with practiced ease. He was a master of silent apparation after all. Finding Sirius was easy, as he talked in Buckbeak's room. Sirius broke protocol and told Harry about the prophecy and everything else Dumbledore didn't want him to know.

It was the only reason he even told him about the prank he had planned for the hearing. Sirius was all ears, and eager to help. He had no idea why Harry asked him to make an illegal port key on his trunk, or that he be on it when he set it off. Harry mentioned helping him escape his new prison, and finding him once he left the wizarding world behind.

* * *

Sirius had always suspected something was off about his godson. Like how he sometimes looked off into space, as if talking to someone else, or that far away look in his eyes when he spoke. Like someone was talking through him. And he knew it wasn't Voldemort, because the person was soft spoken and kind.

It seemed he would finally get the answers he had been wanting for two years.

Harry actually couldn't wait to set off the final surprise. It was payback for the hell Dumbledore put him through every year. And he had his master's other surprise, just for him. Even if his current body dissolved, he would not completely disappear. While the master's soul would return to him, the memories would stay with Harry. He had developed into his own small soul.

Harry sat in the uncomfortable chair, waiting for his master to use him one last time. Dumbledore finally entered, and Ichigo took over.

* * *

Everyone stared as Harry Potter, the boy who lived, appeared to finally crack. He cackled as he stood up with a smirk.

When he spoke, his voice sounded like he was far away or talking through a telephone.

_"To the bigots and fools of the British Magical world, I present this final farewell. And you can all bugger off for all I care. I have watched through this construct as you have ruined perfectly simple things with your dependency of Magic. So a Dark Lord comes back to life, and all you can think of is acting with your heads up your asses like he hasn't. So someone goes on a killing spree, and you believe a child should be your martyr. Grow a brain! Why the hell should I take care of your mess when you have done nothing for me? I bid farewell to you as well, you conniving old meddler. I was never your pawn, and not all prophecies are true. All things are **Hitsuzen**."_

Harry Potter began to break apart in butterflies, and vanish. His wand and clothes were missing, and his cackling could still be heard for four days in that courtroom.

* * *

Meanwhile in Grimmauld place, Sirius had vanished by way of port key along with everything that belonged to Harry. Even Hedwig was gone, as she flew off that morning with a letter for someone.

When the Daily Prophet came out, everyone in the order was shocked. Harry had left a letter with Skeeter to be put into the paper the day of his trial, and it was to everyone in Britain!

Harry had paid Skeeter fifty galleons to print it exactly as he had written it, so she did. Besides, it was a good scoop on how the boy who lived really felt after the disaster of a tournament!

**(To the entire British Magical Community, from your supposed Savior.**

**Don't expect me to clean up after the mess you have made. I may have beaten him once, but I don't want to deal with him, since I have no actual quarrel with the Dark Idiot. You actually expect me to kill him when you ridicule me, mock me and make my life hell? I'm am only fifteen for god's sake! I refuse to submit to your hypocritical Statute of Secrecy anymore, so this is my final farewell. To the other two of the Golden Trio, I knew all along you two were the reason I found myself in situations I should never have been in.**

**I knew you worked for Dumbledore before Second Year even started, and don't bother to deny it.**

**To the Terror Twins of Hogwarts, give them hell for me, then when you leave I'll let you in on where to look for your co conspirator. Put those extra five thousand galleons I left you to good use!**

**To Draco Malfoy, I never really hated you. I always considered you a rival for best looking bloke in the school.**

**Ta, From Harry Potter no more.)**

The entire wizarding world was in an uproar over that. Fred and George declared it the best prank they had ever seen, especially when the news of Harry's trial came out that he had been a construct the entire time.

Draco Malfoy was surprised to see Potter admitting to considering him a rival for best looking boy in the entire school. Maybe he should find him and settle that matter once and for all. He really didn't want to be a Death Eater anyway.

* * *

Ichigo saw the butterflies return to him. He had left a minor clue as to where he actually was with the word to dissolve the construct. If they couldn't figure it out, then it was their fault, not his.

A single red and gold butterfly landed on his shoulder. It was the soul of the construct named Harry. It had served him perfectly for five full years, and it deserved a reward. He brought out the sheet of paper with animals on it, and said, "Pick one of these. I'll make you a new permanent body based on one."

The butterfly landed on the wolf.

Working alone since his mother was out working on another dimension, he set up the ritual. Maru and Moro helped by setting up the delicate parts. Soon the body was taking form. It had wolf ears and tail, midnight black fur and golden eyes. Instead of human feet it had wolf paws, and human hands. The face was similar in some aspects to Harry Potter's, but in many ways was completely different.

For one thing it's hair was flat and shiny. It had wolf eyes instead of normal pupils, and it had longer canines. To be blunt, it looked like a werewolf stuck mid transformation.

The first thing it did when he was finished making it was tackle Ichigo.

"Thank you master!"

"You earned it dealing with all that crap for four years. And since you have a small soul, you can take human form and walk outside alone."

"What name do I have now, master?"

"How does Lupine sound?"

Lupine's tail wagged. A loud oomph was heard outside, and Ichigo grinned. Lupine turned into his wolf form and was wagging his tail when they went outside.

* * *

Sirius Black had landed rather ungracefully inside the yard. Harry's trunk was on the ground, partially open. Ichigo's smirk widened.

"If you have business with the witch, you'll have to wait until she gets back. She's currently off world at the moment."

Sirius took one looked at him and yelped in surprise. A wolf was standing next to...was that Harry?

The last time Sirius had seen his godson, he was barely coming up to five and a half. He also wore ill fitting clothes under his robes, and was skinny from lack of food. Not to mention his glasses looked beaten up.

The Harry before him was close to five nine, wore stylish oriental clothes that put Dumbledore to shame, had contacts on that brought out his clear emerald eyes, and had an archer's build. He also had long hair that was shiny and clean, pulled back into a pony tail, with strange earrings in both ears. They looked like weird rabbits, one black and one white.

"Harry?"

The wolf barked, and proceeded to lick him to death.

"Right person, wrong name. The Harry you knew was a construct my mother and I made to one up the old goat in the castle. You can call me Ichigo now. The wolf is what's left of the Harry you knew, now called Lupine."

He recognized that voice immediately. It was the same one Harry used to speak in sometimes.

"You were the one...?"

"Yes, I spoke through the construct to you. Would you like to see how that prank went?"

Sirius had an evil grin. Ichigo brought out a long mirror and scryed back to the beginning of the prank, and gave him the day's Prophet. Sirius was howling with laughter with the wolf before it was over.

"James couldn't have done better himself!" he cackled.

"Too bad Remus isn't here to share it, eh?" smirked Ichigo.

((Remus Lupin sneezed after he said that, and wondered if he was catching a cold.))

Suddenly Ichigo looked up. His face lit up with joy as he said, "Mother's back! Wait till she hears about this!"

And that was how Sirius Black met the legendary Time Space Witch.

Yuko was nothing like he expected, with her outlandish outfit in reds and blacks. She had her hair up in a strange style. She went to get changed, then came back in. So this was the woman his godson called mother.

"Ichigo, you brought in a stray didn't you."

"Hai, Okaa-san. He was in a prison created by the meddler. Besides, he helped me pull of the prank at last."

"Oh? Let's see how that went off."

Her smirk was wide when the butterflies went off.

"I thought you would like that bit. The construct came back intact, so I gave it a new bond with me. He's called Lupine now."

A bark was heard from his side, and the wolf started wagging when Yuko gave it the once over.

"Maru and Moro helped. He chose the form himself."

Yuko was smiling widely. She gave Lupine a good scratch between the ears, which he loved. Then she turned to Sirius.

"I know you could use a good drinking partner, mother."

"And this man is your legal godfather. Very well, the stray can stay. But you're responsible for it."

"Hai, okaa-san."

Which is how Sirius found himself living in the strangest shop ever. He found Yuko to be more fun than he would have believed, like a female version of James. He still missed Moony, but he didn't worry.

* * *

Ichigo was happy to see Sirius in person, as he reminded him strongly of his mother in one of her more fun moods. Thanks to Yuko, Sirius helped him out with clients with wishes in return for staying there. Ichigo's first task was updating the man's wardrobe, getting rid of every wizard robe. Instead the man now had a stylish and much more appropriate muggle attire, with a shorter hair cut to bring out his eyes.

No one recognized him in the outside, which was perfect. Now Sirius was the new grocery runner for them, and Yuko loved him. (Sirius had a nose for very good liquor at cheap prices.)

When the wizards started to show up, initially he was worried, until he realized that no one even realized who he was...except one.

* * *

Remus Lupin had been sent to Japan to find Harry by Dumbledore. Apparently the old man finally remembered where he had heard the word 'hitsuzen' before, and it had gotten his robes in a twist. Rumor among the order was that it was an ex-girlfriend which had ended badly.

Suddenly a scent hit him. It was familiar, but cleaner than he remembered. And the man had been missing since Harry's trial four months ago! He followed it to find...someone who looked very muggle.

The man had groceries from the store and two bottles of good liquor in his bag. His hair was short and brought out his blue eyes, while at the same time looked stylish. He was in a pair of well fitting blue jeans with a chain on his wallet, and a long sleeved black shirt with a wide collar. He wore a necklace with a wolf on a silver chain that gleamed. He was heading back to his house from the looks of it.

A fellow order member passed him, and waved. Remus discreetly follow Sirius to the strangest house he had ever seen. Add to the fact that another scent hit him full in the face...and he went in.

A pair of twins greeted him, and lead him inside. He noticed the strange aura permeating the air immediately. Inside the room he went in were two people and a wolf. The woman was leaning against a couch, with a cloth over her eyes. He could smell the water in it. The other was a teenage boy, about five ten with hair as long as the woman's. It was in a simple pony tail down his back. The wolf was at his feet, and when it spotted him it's tail started wagging wildly.

That was no wolf. It had a scent similar to Harry's for one. For another, the same scent was on the boy who hadn't turned.

"Welcome to our shop. Depending on the wish you want, my mother and I will handle any request."

That voice. He had heard it only once before, but Sirius had mentioned their pup had used it before when he talked to him alone. It was the distant voice he had when asking about his parents, and at the time he had thought nothing of it.

The boy turned, and he gasped. It was Harry! Or someone who bore a striking resemblance to him.

"Padfoot you lazy hound! I thought we asked you not to bring home any more strays!" the boy said loudly.

Sirius walked in and gave a laughing bark Remus remembered so well. He gave the man a clap on the shoulder, grinning wildly.

"Yuko-chan, looks like we got another drinking partner here!"

The woman looked up, her eyes smiling.

"So it would seem. You have a wish you want granted, do you not?"

"You can trust her Moony. She might be able to do something about your werewolf problem."

"Sirius!" Remus was scandalized.

"Mother can probably do something about it. I can't, at least not now."

"Sirius, who are these people, and why are you here?"

"I live here now. They, unlike the old goat, actually let me outside! And I'm here because Pup is here."

"Harry is here?"

"I'm standing right here you know," grumbled the boy.

"Harry?"

"Right person, wrong name," chorused the twins.

The wolf barked. It went up to Remus, it's tail wagging like crazy. Remus gave it an ear scratch, which had it's back leg going.

'**Uncle Remus!**'

Remus turned to see who had said that, mainly because it sounded exactly like Harry.

"Oh good, you can understand Lupine. He really wants to take a run with you on a full moon."

"Huh?"

The wolf suddenly shifted into a human, only it looked like a werewolf stuck between forms. The face vaguely looked like the missing Harry, only more wolfish and the wrong eye color. The boy grinned at them both.

Sirius had yelped when he saw the shift, mostly from surprise. He had been there four months already and it had never done that!

"My name is Ichigo Ichihara, and this woman is my mother Yuko, whom you may know as the Time Space Witch."

"I'm known as Lupine, and the twins are Maru and Moro!" said the strange wolf boy.

Remus did the only logical thing once he realized who Ichigo was.

He fainted.

* * *

Yuko was howling with laughter after the poor werewolf fainted from shock. Since the Japanese Ministry didn't hate werewolves like Britain, she gave them a call. They agreed to grant him citizenship if he applied for it.

When Remus woke up, he was still in shock, though it wasn't as bad. Harry...no Ichigo was sitting next to him. Remus was sheepish to discover they had put him in another room and put a cover over him. When he saw the time, he was surprised.

He had fallen asleep for three hours? He must have really been jet lagged. The wolf was at his side too, and snoozing.

"Feel better after the nap?" Ichigo gave a grin that would have made James proud.

"A little. What happened to you?"

"Vernon Dursley abandoned me a week after I was left on the doorstep in Yuko's yard. She raised me to who I am today, and helped me make the magical construct who took my place at Hogwarts. Though I'll be graduating from my mage training next month anyway. The courses here are so much better than Hogwarts, and the Defense teacher is actually competent!"

He listened as Ichigo filled him in on his life, and his school. He had to admit, Yuko had done a better job over Dumbledore when it came to one on one training. At least here his pup wasn't forced into dangerous situations every year.

He also noticed that Ichigo was happier and more carefree compared to the Harry he knew. Like any problems that came up were usually ones he had taken on willingly or accidentally caused.

Remus looked at Ichigo, who had fallen silent. Like he was unsure how the wolf would react to the real Harry. So Remus gave the boy a much needed hug. And found the wolf on his back, licking him.

"Down Lupine. Or should I say Harry?" grinned Ichigo.

"That's...?"

"The Harry Potter you knew. He was a magical construct that we used to pull one over the old goat. He had a built in self destruct word, which released those butterflies everyone saw in the court room. It was an elaborate prank, and he played his part perfectly."

"So it was all lies?"

"No, he was real. After five years of adventures, I gave him his own permanent body which he uses now. He chose the form, and I gave him a real name."

Now Remus knew why the wolf acted like he did. He was everything that was left of his Harry. The boy before him was the original, but the wolf still loved him.

"Why wait five years?"

"Originally we wanted to keep it going for as long as possible, but that trial pissed me off. And he was tired of living like a martyr. So we ended it. Harry Potter and I are one and the same, only he is inside me now."

"So Harry never existed?"

"That construct was based on what I would have been like had I actually grown up there."

Remus felt his head spin. It was almost too much to take. Ichigo felt his confusion, and grinned.

"You can stay the night and make a decision in the morning. I'll be making breakfast and there will be liquor if you're interested. Mother can always use more drinking buddies."

Remus became the new Magical Creature instructor at the magic school. He made a deal with Yuko to turn his wolf into an animagus form, in exchange for going to Ichigo's graduation in a month. Sirius was going as well, since not even the order recognized him now.

Sirius actually spotted Arthur Weasly, and gave him a message for the twins. Something about the nearest Magical alley needing a good joke shop.

* * *

Ichigo was with Watanuki when he saw an old rival. Grinning, he left his friend and snuck up behind the boy. At least he fit in better than the other order members did. His clothing was genuinely Asian in appearance, and obviously expensive. Lightly tapping the platinum blond on the shoulder, he asked if he was lost in Japanese.

"Damn."

Interested why Draco Malfoy had cursed, he smirked as he asked what was wrong.

"How is it you can vanish from the wizarding world and appear looking better than I do? And with long hair no less!"

Ichigo laughed, as he introduced Malfoy to Watanuki. Draco was civil, and soon caught up with the real Ichigo.

He admitted the only reason he was even there was to find 'Potter' and drag him back. But in reality he just wanted to escape Dumbledore and Voldemort. Since it was Christmas, Ichigo brought him to Remus, who was surprised to see the Malfoy heir there.

Soon Draco was registered in the same school as Ichigo and Watanuki. Ichigo was chosen to be his guide around the school, and to answer any questions he had.

(He was also Draco's teacher in muggle things, and helped him immensely with his homework. Draco had a LOT of catching up to do.)

Since Draco went to Hogwarts, they enrolled him in an intermediate study program to bring him up to speed. Now he was taking far more interesting classes at night and with competent teachers. He realized that the castle was far behind on magical learning.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore was furious. First the apparent construct at the golden's boys trial vanishes in a storm of butterflies, then he finds out Sirius Black went missing at the same time Harry goes away, and the letter to the prophet? It had been too much for him to take all in one day. So his first order of business once the uproar had died down in the courtroom was to apparate straight to the Hogs head and buy a large fire whiskey.

Now the werewolf and the Malfoy heir were missing. Severus was on him every day to find his godson and the Potter boy. Umbridge was being a nuisance, though the complaints about the blood quills were worrying.

But what concerned him the most was the fact that the ball containing the prophecy about Harry and Riddle went missing after the trial. Fudge was going ballistic that the construct that had been used pretty much told them to...well he shuddered to even think of it. No, the thing's exact words were bugger off.

For the first time in years, he drank a bottle of fire whiskey just to get through each day. Now the twins were gone, leaving that swamp which Flitwick refused to get rid of. Rumor had it they were in Japan opening a new joke shop thanks to a mysterious benefactor. The store in Diagon had been open for weeks, and funding the new one.

Things weren't going so well for him this year. Where had it all gone wrong? Harry was supposed to come to Hogwarts, follow orders, marry the Weasly girl and die fighting Tom. It was all so simple and perfectly planned.

It had taken him months to remember the Witch, and her trademark symbol. The one time they had met she had mentioned hitsuzen, or fate. He both hated and feared her.

Now he strongly suspected the boy was with her, or heading towards her. He just couldn't understand why his pawns still hadn't found him. He had given them a general area of where to find the Witch, and they had orders to capture Harry before he went to her shop.

Instead all he got were reports of Sirius and Remus visiting her frequently and being seen drinking with her at bars. Malfoy had been spotted briefly in the area with a boy with obscenely long hair and green eyes, who he thought was her son.

No, he corrected himself, it had to be hers. No one else in the area had that long black hair and wore outlandish yet stylish clothes. Rumor had it that Draco was attending night classes and a nearby muggle high school, but he was unconcerned about that.

The Malfoy heir would have to return soon enough, just to pay for his living expenses. Then Severus would shut up about it.

* * *

Severus was reading the latest letter from Draco. He gave his godfather regular reports on his life away from England, and by all indications was actually enjoying himself for a change. He had even made an actual friend in this Ichigo boy, who was a fellow wizard. Ichigo was the main reason Draco had even stayed in the high school, as he helped the pure blood make sense of his muggle homework.

He even liked the sound of this Watanuki character, who could see spirits...and unfortunately attract them. Lucius was actually supportive of Draco's choice to stay in Japan, and said he should make contacts for when he finally came home. Narcissa was silent about the whole thing, as rumor among the Death Eaters was that she was pregnant again, this time with a baby girl.

He just hoped it didn't turn out like Draco had. Though he had to admit that ever since that incident with the Prophet, Draco had mellowed out quite a bit. Apparently Potter's letter had done some good in getting the boy to turn a new leaf.

So now he was writing back to Draco, forwarding messages from his father and mother and misplacing orders from both Dark Lord and headmaster. They couldn't reach him since he had changed his name to the Japanese equivalent of dragon, which happened to be Ryu.

* * *

Things were happening now that would change everything. It had been two years since Ichigo cut ties from Britain, and now he was working full time at the shop, learning all the tricks she used to grant wishes. He had officially been named her successor, and he was prepared for almost anything.

There were rumors about Voldemort gathering large amounts of dark creatures in England. This was after a raid on the Ministry itself, in order to gain a prophecy that later turned out to have been taken already. The records stated that someone mentioned had removed it the day of Potter's by now infamous trial.

Morale was at an all time low now in England, since their savior had abandoned them in disgust. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly had been trying to find pieces of the Dark Lord's soul on the headmaster's orders, and not having much luck apparently. The only one they had found was by pure dumb luck and by the red head tripping on it.

On the other hand...

Ichigo was now a full fledged mage and happier than ever. He had his godfather and uncle with him, both able to walk free in the sun, his favorite rival was now his classmate and was about to graduate soon. Watanuki had started working at the shop in order to get rid of his problem with attracting spirits.

But Ichigo wasn't around for teasing him about it. He was actually going to be Hogwarts newest Defense teacher. Lupin wished him the best of luck surviving the year.

When he arrived in England, he couldn't help but feel how down-heartened it was. It was like all the joy was gone. So he walked through London with a warm smile that seemed to brighten people up for some unknown reason. When he walked into the Leaky Cauldron, he bought a whole round of drinks for everyone, and brought some cheer into the place.

He even walked right into the Twin's shop and bought plenty of pranks to pull on the students. Unlike other teachers, he was fun.

* * *

"We would like to welcome Professor Ichihara from Japan. Good luck professor," said Dumbledore.

He gave them all a traditional bow, which set off the prank he had prepared for the occasion. Everyone turned into different colored animals or their outfits changed completely. And everyone knew it was his fault, because he was the only one unaffected.

"Just to let you know, I will keep you on your toes with pranks. The Terror Twins have agreed to supply me with them. Be prepared!" without once losing the smile.

(McGonagall and Snape groaned. Just what they needed...a prankster as a teacher!)

* * *

His first class, and he already had several pranks set up. If nothing else they would learn situational awareness. Soon the air was filled with fake farts and color changing dust from above. The boys loved it and the girls all glared at him for making their clothes clash horribly. The students already liked him, and the loved him when he mentioned it would be a practical lesson.

A wolf walked in from his office. A few students screamed, since it was very reminiscent of a werewolf.

"As you may know, the Dark Moron is alive and has recruited werewolves. Lupine here has agreed to simulate a werewolf attack. Don't be frightened, as he is a magical construct with none of the werewolf venom in his teeth."

Now the air was filled with pain filled yelps, as Lupine struck at random with precision. He was clearly enjoying himself with this. While they hated the attacks, they did enjoy the lesson.

Several of the girls were already growing crushes on the new teacher as well. By the time Christmas had come, practically every student loved his class. His pranks were light hearted and cheered everyone up with laughter. Even Snape could be seen smiling occasionally. Mainly because Dumbledore was the target of many pranks.

When they came back from vacation, they found something horrifying. Someone (they all suspected Professor Ichihara) had painted on the side of the castle...normally this wouldn't give them nightmares, but it was BARNEY in the HEADMASTER'S robes!

The year passed uneventfully, if you didn't count the remaining two of the former Golden Trio coming back to class. They had been very unsuccessful, and were tired of being hunted. Soon instead of Dumbledore being pranked almost daily, they were.

For some reason everyone believed that the Professor's wolf was to blame for those.

* * *

He was massing his forces for an assault on the castle. If for no other reason than to take out the old man and those brats who had tried to destroy his horcruxes. He was unconcerned about the new teacher, since he was the DADA it was unlikely he would survive anyway.

Soon.

Snape mentioned the assault planned in an unspecified location, and everyone thought he meant Diagon Alley and Gringotts. Only one teacher believed different. He gathered his forces in case he was right. The black mutt living in his office and the werewolf taking refuge in the come and go room had collected his allies from all around England and France.

The werewolf packs and Veela were ready to fight, as were the centaurs. They were all camped out in the forest, preparing for battle.

Soon.

They would come at midnight, when half the castle was asleep. Ichihara was the first one to the scene at the gates. He ordered the doors locked and closed, and had the seventh years and prefects hide all the youngest years in the supposedly hidden chamber inside Myrtle's bathroom. He had prepared a long staircase into there, and opened the passage.

He had cleaned it thoroughly, getting rid of the dead snake and remodeling the chamber itself. It was now fully stocked with food, water and sleeping bags.

The prefects lead anyone third year and lower into the room, and stayed there until the battle was over.

Fourth years were with Madam Pomphrey, to help with the wounded sure to come.

Fifth years were learning new spells beyond their grade from Seventh years, and Sixth years were at watch on every window below the fourth floor. Snape was told to start brewing healing potions a week ago, and now had far too many in stock. He knew if there was an actual attack like the DADA said there would be, then they would need all they could get their hands on.

The Floo was locked down, except for the one in Dumbledore's office. Just as he had seen in his vision, the familiar masks and robes apparated into Hogsmeade. The masks were worn and clearly old. They had gouges from spells.

And HE was there. Voldemort.

Dumbledore wanted to go out there and start firing spells. But Ichigo took full control, and everyone instinctively followed his lead instead. He sent Ginny to the Astronomy tower to set off the fireworks he had up there. Believing he knew what he was doing, she went up and set them off all at once.

The Death Eaters laughed at the sight...until the arrows began flying from the forest. And it was a full moon, which they had chosen so their werewolf allies would be at full power.

But Ichigo had recruited more than they had, and his had taken the potion before hand. Which meant they were wolves with human minds. They had more advantage over those who let their wild side take over. A tawny wolf lead the packs, alongside a very familiar ebony wolf.

Soon the enemy was screaming as the wolves struck the first blow. When the giants arrived, they almost attacked the castle...until Ichigo came out, staff blazing. His power crackled around him like pure lightning, and the giants fled. They knew a true sorcerer when they saw one.

The Veela started throwing fireballs, setting robes alight.

The seventh years followed the orders Ichihara gave them, to attack from a distance, and not engage up close. Sixth years directed the attacks from above, with the light of several 'lumos' spells showing the way. Fifth years were behind the seventh, striking right after they did.

Fourth years began ferrying potions in a line directly from the hospital wing.

Dementors made an appearance as well, but were destroyed by Ichihara's patronus.

Butterflies illuminated the scene, showing the Death Eaters losing badly. Between the werewolves and the spells from the castle, they were not gaining any ground. Finally Voldemort started to approach. And the strangest thing happened.

The werewolves retreated completely, heading to the forest before a single spell was cast. The students went inside the castle and took cover before he could get close enough to hit them. The Veela and Vampires disappeared.

What was going on? Why had they stopped? Every Death Eater was more worried about the sudden lack of action over the fighting from moments before. Something was going on.

Then the castle doors opened, revealing a figure standing tall. There was just one problem. It wasn't Dumbledore or any of the teachers.

It was the new Defense teacher, still wearing the Asian style robes. His staff was at his side, along with a strange boy with wolf ears. Then they noticed something. The boy bore a striking resemblance to Potter!

"Lupine, you bear a grievance with this...creature?"

_"Yes master,"_ said the boy. That was Potter's voice.

"You may settle the grievance. But this man's life is mine to judge."

_"Hai, master."_

The Potter look a like took off at a lope, and struck their dark master.

"A pity that I never gave him werewolf venom."

The strange boy growled at Voldemort, a low sound that filled them with fear.

"That was for the blood you took, and the trouble you gave me first year."

That THING was Potter?

"I wish the olde magick allowed me to claim things through that construct I sent here seven years ago. Alas, I must deal with you in person."

The construct from the Ministry...that was his doing? He was the one who humiliated them by taking the prophecy?

"Who are you?" hissed Voldemort.

"My name is Ichigo Ichihara, formerly Harry James Potter. I am the adopted son and successor of Yuko Ichihara, the Time Space Witch. Adopted at the same year you murdered my parents and vanished, she has trained me in her ways. Do you still wish to confront me? I have already been accepted by the Guardian Spirit of the Potter Family."

This was Potter? And was he serious about what he said? Guardian spirits rarely accepted anyone these days.

A shape began to appear behind the teacher. It had midnight black wings, illuminated by the moonlight. A whinny was heard, very reminiscent of a horse.

A black Pegasus, rarer than the normal breed, and clearly a thorough breed. It went straight to the man and nudged him. The aura around it was powerful, almost overwhelming to any who stood there. It's eyes and hooves were like liquid silver.

It was obviously a powerful spirit...and it answered to him alone.

They heard a gasp, and saw Dumbledore looking shocked.

"The Potter family spirit. I have never knew anyone could tame that beast! Even James couldn't control it!"

Ichigo's staff started to glow with an inner light. A statue made of a red stone illuminated the ground all the way to Voldemort. The statue was of a horse, and was set in gold runes at the base. Silver runes went down the staff, off set by green hues.

Suddenly Voldemort brought up his wand, and practically screamed, "Avada Kedevra!"

The sickly green light headed straight for him. Not moving, he brought up the staff and said clearly, "Spiritus Cleansus. Magika Inferim."

The spells struck each other, one canceling the killing curse out. Suddenly a golden light appeared between the two casters, filled with phoenix song. Ichigo smirked, easily able to hold onto his staff while Voldemort struggled to hold onto the wand.

"I didn't need the wood, only the core. This staff is from a holy tree off of a temple built on a pure line. It was blessed by the gods themselves. Your paltry wand has become tainted, and will bear you no longer."

The wand began to buck wildly in his grasp. It began to break apart, leaving only the core. The feather flew to it's brother, becoming one with the staff. Voldemort fell first, his wand useless.

"I claim by right of conquest the magick you possess. You will no longer be able to come back by means of darke rituals or foul spells. You are now a lowly squib, unable to cast even a simple charm."

Voldemort howled in denial. But he could feel his very magic slip away from him. He futilely tried to grasp even the smallest amount, but it was all in vain.

"Kill me!"

"Neither can live while the other survives. That was the prophecy. But there are many kinds of living and surviving alone is no simple feat. To live is to survive, and you must do just that, without your magic. I on the other hand, will go back to my real life and live peacefully granting wishes for a suitable price."

That was when the Aurors FINALLY appeared. Late as always. They watched as Voldemort cried in loss for his magic. Ichigo apparated, leaving Lupin to retake his post as teacher for the rest of the year.

But not before he had the rest of the students come out of the chamber and into the great hall. Once they were cleared out, he turned to the statue of Slytherin.

**"Awaken Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four."**

The head slide away, revealing another room. Inside was a portrait of the man himself, sleeping.

"I know you're awake Salazar. Quit pretending."

"Are you my latest heir?"

"I defeated your pathetic excuse of an heir and claimed his magick by right of conquest. He's no more than a squib now."

"Is this the same one who corrupted Azriel?"

"If Azriel is the basilisk, then yes."

"Then good. I don't approve of fools who cannot even gain control of the guardian spirit without corrupting it's nature."

"That was your family guardian?"

"I suppose that construct of yours killed it? Since it was your soul in it at the time, you may be able to claim it."

"Do you want to come with me? You won't have to live in this dark place anymore."

Salazar smiled. So Ichigo sent him and everything in there to his room. Then he turned to the empty chamber, and brought out the soul of Azriel. It hissed, and tried to glare at him to death.

He hissed back, laughing.

**"Mas-s-ster..."**

It slithered onto his staff, and became one with the wood. He left the castle, never to return.

The party was huge, as Remus arrived later. They were celebrating the final defeat of the Dark Idiot, and Ichigo's victory. Yuko was very pleased at how he handled the whole thing, and how he got rid of the idiot without actually killing him.

It meant he was finally ready to take her 'special' test. He had never left his home dimension before, and the way he handled Voldemort...

She told him the next morning once the hangover passed. He looked thrilled, then came in with an old manga book.

"Can I go here first?"

She looked at the title, and smiled. It figured he would pick the one that she took his name from. So he enlisted the twins for help, getting packed.

His backpack was full with supplies, his staff, and a few other things he had been working on. He waited until she sent him off before she told him to true purpose of the tests.

The first task was to complete a request without any help from her or the helpers.

* * *

"Everyone we have a new transfer today, treat him well!"

"Watashi wa Ichihara. Yoroshiku."

The boy wearing the school uniform was odd. Why didn't he give his first name too? And what was with the long hair?

The new kid sat next to Kurosaki, who greeted him. It was doubtful he would remember the guy's name. By the time lunch rolled around, the new guy was seen on the roof with Ichigo and the others.

"So what's your first name?"

"Ask me another question that I may answer."

"Dude what's with the long hair? Isn't that against school rules?"

"Yes, but I told them it was for my mother. What I never told them was she's still alive."

"Is that a tattoo?" said Keigo.

"It's my mother's symbol. I got it to bring good luck."

"When's your birthday?" asked Tatsuki.

"July thirty first."

"What's with the pendant?" asked Ichigo.

"Its a magic circle. I can cast spells with it. I usually use it to divine where I last put my wallet though."

Soon lunch was over, and the day ended peacefully. Though Ichigo did notice that even though the new kid walked with them, he acted as though he could see something they weren't. When they passed a spirit of a child, the new guy actually looked straight at it. Ichigo slowed to talk to him.

"You see ghosts too?"

"I'm used to seeing spirits on a regular basis. Human souls are nothing noteworthy to me."

Ichigo had to admit, he was a bit relieved. At least there was someone else who could see them. Then he noticed the weird kid who had been staring at the new guy for five minutes.

He grinned.

"Hikari, come on out here. He's not going to bite...much."

That was when Ichigo saw the ears and tail.

"Meet Hikari. He's like my little brother."

"Like?"

"We're both orphans. I rescued him after his parents died, and he calls me Nii-san."

Ichihara picked the strange kid up and put him on his shoulders. The boy disappeared and a snake like fox appeared.

"He still working on his transformations. But it was a very good effort Hikari! You kept it up until you were on my shoulders!"

The little fox-thing nuzzled up to him, happy with the praise. Ichigo shrugged it off, having seen weirder souls. He also found where Ichihara lived, and it was only a couple blocks from the clinic.

Two transfer in one week? And why was the new girl glaring at them? That is, until she spotted Ichihara. She lit right up and looked like she was about to pounce on the guy. The weirdest thing about her was the double image he kept seeing. Like she wasn't actually human.

It was lunch, and they finally found out Ichihara's first name.

"ICHIGO! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

Ame-san was loud when she was mad. And did she mean him?

She pounced on...Ichihara? He bore with it in good humor, like he was used to far worse.

"Who told you I left, Ame-chan?"

"I had to find out from that mutt of a godfather. And I had to get him drunk first!"

Ichihara laughed.

"So you're name's Ichigo Ichihara?"

"Yeah, and when I learned your name was Ichigo, I thought it would be better not to mention it. To prevent confusion as to who people were talking to."

That...actually made sense.

Ichigo learned another thing about Ichihara. He had the ability to turn the souls of the departed into butterflies. When he asked why he did that, all the boy would say was that he was helping them to pass on to the next life. He told Ichigo about other types of spirits called Shinigami.

Which is how he first learned about those who ferry the dead between this world and what his new friend called the 'far shore'. And after the incident with the skateboarders and the girl, Ichihara appeared to be waiting for something.

It happened again, another bombing. The only confusing thing was the lack of explosives of any kind.

Ichigo met up with Ichihara that morning, and he had some flowers for the dead girl. So he was with Ichigo when they first saw the monster. And her.

Seeing what Ichihara called a shinigami for the first time was...we disappointing. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it sure wasn't some chick in samurai get-up complete with katana! Ichihara had actually laughed when he mentioned that, saying that most shinigami look like normal people.

Then the whole night went to hell when the same chick from before showed up in HIS room! She was really surprised when he kicked her...or maybe it was the fact that he could actually see her. It all went downhill even more when another monster showed up.

Imagine the shinigami's surprise when Ichihara (and the girl most assumed was his girlfriend, Ame) showed up as well. Ichihara freed Yuzu from the grip of the beast, but only protected her from further harm. Eventually Ichigo had to get stabbed with the sword in order to kill it. After that he forgot what happened.

* * *

After Ichigo passed out from shock...

"Who are you? And how can you see me?" demanded the girl.

Ame huffed, annoyed with the other girl's tone.

"You can hear me too? What on Earth is going on?"

The boy smirked, his hair blowing in the breeze.

"I am Ichigo Ichihara, though some call me Midori instead. This is Ame Warashi, or Ame-chan to the mortals. As for why we can see you, I happen to be able to deal with spirits daily, and a soul ferrier is no more than a ningen who happens to have the ability to pass between the barrier."

They left soon after, and Urahara came by. With a gigai she could use until she regained her powers.


End file.
